


Macchie bianche su pantaloni neri.

by fraalways



Series: «Right next to you, Liam». (Ziam Mayne) [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Erotic, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una delle due mani del grande, che fino a quel momento era rimasta appoggiata al collo di Liam, iniziò a scendere lentamente verso il basso, sfiorando con calcolata leggerezza e previsione il tessuto della maglietta che l’altro aveva addosso. Si fermò solo quando raggiunse il cavallo dei pantaloni del piccolo, che subito scattò sull’attenti, irrigidendosi.<br/>« Zayn... » farfugliò Liam « ...Tra poco più di mezz’ora dobbiamo essere sul palco, n-noi non possiamo, noi... »<br/>Ma il moro lo zittì, creando attrito tra il proprio palmo e la stoffa dei suoi jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macchie bianche su pantaloni neri.

Zayn e Liam erano gli unici due rimasti nella stanza dopo che Louis, Harry e Niall avevano deciso, di pari accordo, di lasciarli un po’ da soli a chiacchierare. Era solo un giorno che non si vedevano, quindi relativamente poco rispetto ad altre volte, ma con il tour in corso erano abituati ad aversi intorno a vicenda in continuazione e passare anche solo ventiquattro ore separati dava loro l’idea dell’eternità.  
Il moro si sedette sul pavimento accanto al biondo cenere e gli stese le gambe sulle proprie, guardandolo mentre faceva scorrere velocemente la home di Twitter sullo schermo del suo iPhone con il pollice. Attese pazientemente, senza dire nulla o mettergli pressione, finché Liam non si voltò verso di lui.

« Ti sei divertito ieri a pesca? » chiese.

« Sì, come sempre ».

Zayn annuì silenziosamente: sapeva bene quanto gli piacesse andare a pescare. E lo sapeva bene perché l’aveva sperimentato di persona quando, qualche mese prima, era andato con lui. Liam l’aveva seriamente portato fino allo stremo, quella volta, costringendolo a dirgli che _sì, sarebbe andato con lui a pescare_ , solo per farlo tacere e farlo smettere di essere così petulante. Ancora se la ricordava la noia infinita che l’aveva assalito dopo i primi dieci minuti – per non parlare del sonno assassino, visto che l’aveva fatto alzare alle 05.00 di mattina – e che aveva finito per farlo addormentare come un bambino. Il biondo cenere se l’era presa a morte per quel suo totale disinteressamento nei confronti di quello che a lui piaceva, così tanto che non aveva più accennato di portarlo con sé, preferendo la compagnia del suo vecchio amico Andy.

« Tu che cosa hai fatto invece? »

« Ho passato la domenica a casa, ad annoiarmi » il moro si pizzicò la radice del naso con le dita « E ho postato un paio di foto sul mio profilo Instagram ».

Liam sorrise. « Accetterai mai la mia richiesta? Vedere sempre e solo foto di Sophia è un noioso... »

« Smetti di seguire il suo account » suggerì il moro con tono ovvio.

« Lo sai che le cose devono andare in una  _determinata_  maniera ».

Zayn gli si fece più vicino e andò a sfiorargli la guancia con la punta del naso. « Lo so » sussurrò pianissimo, prima di lasciargli un leggero bacio a labbra appena dischiuse subito dietro l’orecchio.  
Il biondo cenere accennò un piccolo sorriso. Poi si voltò verso il moro e lasciò che le loro bocche si incontrassero. Se lo strinse addosso – e Zayn si lasciò stringere – , mentre respirava con prepotenza l’odore della sua pelle e quello del suo profumo. Lo prese per i fianchi sottili, i quali conoscevano bene la forma delle dita di Liam, e lo guidò sopra di sé, fino a farlo sedere sulle proprie cosce. Una delle due mani del grande, che fino a quel momento era rimasta appoggiata al collo di Liam, iniziò a scendere lentamente verso il basso, sfiorando con calcolata leggerezza e previsione il tessuto della maglietta che l’altro aveva addosso. Si fermò solo quando raggiunse il cavallo dei pantaloni del piccolo, che subito scattò sull’attenti, irrigidendosi.

« Zayn... » farfugliò Liam « ...Tra poco più di mezz’ora dobbiamo essere sul palco, n-noi non possiamo, noi... »

Ma il moro lo zittì, creando attrito tra il proprio palmo e la stoffa dei suoi jeans. Il biondo cenere tirò un sospiro secco, che bruciò come fuoco vivo all’interno dei suoi polmoni, con la certezza che nessuno al mondo riusciva a farlo sentire come faceva Zayn anche solo toccandolo al di sopra dei pantaloni.  
Il grande gli slacciò il bottone dei jeans ed abbassò lentamente la cerniera. Poi lo guardò per un istante da dietro le lunghe ciglia nere, prima di baciarlo, con entrambe le mani a contornargli il viso. Sorrise nel bacio quando sentì la barba sfatta di Liam solleticargli i palmi. Dopo poco, una mano del moro tornò a scivolare verso il basso e si strinse sul cavallo del biondo cenere, che mosse di poco il bacino verso l’alto. Massaggiò piano, con attenzione e cura, senza smettere di baciargli qualunque parte del viso riuscissero a raggiungere le sue labbra. Lo sentì tremare nel momento in cui allontanò la mano da lui solo per infilargliela, l’attimo dopo, dentro le mutande ed avvolgerla intorno al principio d’erezione. Aveva l’impressione di percepire il sangue di Liam affluire al suo inguine ogni volta che si muoveva sulla sua lunghezza, quasi gli scorresse direttamente sulla pelle; scostò la stoffa delle mutande quel tanto che bastava per estrarre il suo membro dallo spazio in cui era confinato e che si stava facendo sempre più piccolo e scomodo. Zayn lo masturbò, alternando tra loro momenti di maggiore e minore intensità nei movimenti – così come le proprie mani – , lavorando attentamente di polso. Liam gli appoggiò la fronte contro la spalla destra e prese a respirare in maniera sempre più affannata, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi, mentre il moro sentiva quello strano e positivo calore, che si generava dentro di lui ogni volta che donava piacere al biondo cenere, invadergli lo stomaco ed intaccargli tutti gli organi interni.

Il piccolo venne, mordendosi il labbro inferiore a sangue, e il suo seme caldo colò tra le dita del moro. Si abbandonò contro il muro, la testa di poco reclinata all’indietro e gli occhi fissi in quelli dei Zayn. Quest’ultimo, si portò la mano sporca alle labbra e la leccò, per pulirla almeno in parte. Gli lasciò un leggerissimo bacio sulla bocca, prima di alzarsi ed andare in bagno per sistemarsi. Tornò indietro un paio di minuti più tardi, trovandolo già in piedi e con i jeans allacciati. Fece un debole sorriso, piegando appena gli angoli della bocca verso l’alto, e si avviò verso la porta della stanza. Non aveva con sé un orologio, ma poteva ben immaginare che a breve qualcuno sarebbe venuto a cercarli per dire loro che il concerto stava per cominciare. Attraversarono la porta l’uno dopo l’altro. Nessuno dei due si accorse della macchia bianca sui pantaloni di Zayn, in netto contrasto con il loro colore nero.


End file.
